


Cichy marsz

by oEllenao



Series: Piosenki ze Śródziemia i okolic [2]
Category: Niedokończone Opowieści - dla ścisłości, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: (ale cudną anielską Annę Marię również), Dagorlad, Gen, Mroczna Puszcza, a to wszystko przez marszowe rytmy - polecam wersję instrumentalną, armia Sindarów i elfów leśnych z Mrocznej Puszczy pod wodzą Orophera, i znów - melodia!, przeróbka piosenki, większość tekstu należy do Thranduila, wojskowe nieco, z dedykacją, z kanonem za rączkę, znów - jednej z ukochanych
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oEllenao/pseuds/oEllenao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dedykowane Optymistce.</p>
<p>Na melodię: Szepty i łzy - Anna Maria Jopek</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cichy marsz

**Author's Note:**

> Dedykowane Optymistce.
> 
> Na melodię: Szepty i łzy - Anna Maria Jopek

Kruki nad nami, śmierci prorocy -  
tak je każe przeczucie zwać,  
ostatnim lotem, ostatnim wzrokiem  
pożegnać chcą nasz cichy marsz.  
  
  
Pójdę za tobą, pójdę, gdzie Sauron  
naznaczony czernią i złem.  
Pójdę z nadzieją w ostatni sojusz,  
wierzyć będę tobie i jej.  
  
  
Droga zasłana, liście skrwawione.  
Wciąż piecze płacz przez czarny dym.  
Tyle żywota... tylu straciło...  
Wśród martwych twarzy jeszcze ty...  
  
  
Pójdę za tobą, za twoim duchem,  
naznaczony czernią i złem.  
Jeszcze nadzieją wroga rozjuszę,  
wierzyć będę sobie i jej.  
  
Pójdę za tobą, za twoim duchem,  
naznaczony czernią i złem.  
Jeszcze nadzieją wroga rozjuszę,  
wierzyć będę sobie i jej.


End file.
